Our heart song
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter/Mavin/hints of Raywood. Michael has secret feelings for Gavin but he hides them away to allow Gavin his happiness... Even if it means that it is not with him. But could a single event change everything between the two of them and will it be for the best or for the worst? Will only time and their actions be able to tell? Warning: Yaoi and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Things are going as normally as possible in Rooster teeth.

Michael is editing when Gavin walks in. He glances to the other as he sits down at his own desk. He removes his headphones putting them around his neck. "Hey Gav what's up?" He asks.

Gavin turns to the other smiling. "I'm great Micool! Dan moved here so now we can be closer together."

"Oh?" Michael blinks his face falling slightly.

"Yeah. He's gonna take me out to dinner later." Gavin chirps.

"I see." Michael says then flashes Gavin a quick smile. "Well I hope you have fun."

"Thanks Micool!" Gavin hugs the other then turns to begin work.

Michael turns back to his own work putting his head phones back on. He tries his best to concentrate on the editing that he is doing. He pauses in his work and his eyes flicker over to the other for a few moments before turning back to his work.

That's when Lindsay bursts into the room.

"Surprise bitches!" She says as everyone turns to her.

"What's up Linds?" Ray greets.

"Well I was sent to steal Michael from you guys." She informs them.

"Let me save this then." Michael turns saving his progress then puts his headphones down onto his desk for now. He gets up then he follows Lindsay out of the door and they head off somewhere else in the building.

"Say how are you doing?" Lindsay asks as they walk.

"I'm fine." Michael responds with a slight sigh.

"I don't believe you." Lindsay says crossing her arms.

"Gavins got a date. Today." Michael admits.

"Oh." Lindsay's arms fall down to her sides. "I see."

Michael shrugs as if trying to shrug it off.

Lindsay looks to him slightly worried but they reach their destination so she remains silent.

"Ah. There you are Michael." Gus comes over to them. "I'm glad you weren't playing a let's play or anything."

"It's really alright. I was just editing." Michael waves it off with a slight smile. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well we were hoping you'd join the podcast cast right away here. Today we are short one man thanks to Burnie being busy." Gus explains.

"Sure." Michael agrees.

"Great!" Gus smiles.

The podcast went smoothly and when it was done Michael went back to the Achievement hunter office.

"So what happened?" Ray asks glancing to the other.

"Burnie was busy so they needed someone for the podcast." Michael explains settling at his desk and picking up his headphones from his desk.

"Ah I see." Geoff nods then gets back to what he is working on.

Michael does the same after putting his headphones on.

Later...

Gavins phone vibrates and he checks it. "Ah. Dans here." He springs to his feet grabbing his stuff as the others turn to him. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

"Bye."

"Have fun."

"Thanks!" Gavin heads off to go meet Dan.

Michael looks away to his computer screen but barely gets any work done until it's time for him to leave. He heads to his place making sure he focuses on the road then his focus shifts to parking. He turns off his car and heads on inside his place. He sets his bag down by the closet just by the front door. He heads deeper into his place before flopping onto his bed then he curls up once he is on his bed. He finally lets out a heavy sigh letting his eyes fall to half open. "Dan had better treat you well..." He lets his eyes flutter closed softly wondering if he'll be able to sleep. He didn't really get any sleep that night.

The next day...

Michael is heading into work when Gavin dashes up over to him.

"Hey Micool!"

Michael stops and turns to Gavin who stops beside him. "Hey Gav." He greets.

"You'll never guess how the date went!" Gavins eyes shine.

Michael holds back a flinch. "Good?"

Gavin squawks at this. "You know?"

"It is kind of obvious Gav." Michael shrugs and they begin walking.

Gavin begins talking to Michael telling him everything that happened on the date but Michael tunes him out.

By the time that they get to the Achievement hunter office Gavin has just finished telling the tale.

"That sounds like a good night." Michael says at least something as Gavin finishes the tale.

"It was!" Gavin chirps.

The two settle at their desks and Michael focuses on starting work while the others talk to Gavin about his date.

Ray and Michael do share a look but Michael just shrugs it off in which they turn away, Michael to his screen and Ray back to Gavin.

Eventually the others also get to work letting the chatter in the room die down.

After a little of silence Gavin turns to Michael.

"We should hang out tonight." Gavin says.

Michael glances to the other. "Sure." He agrees. "My place?"

"Sure." Gavin nods then they turn back to what they are doing.

The two had a slightly busy day with a lets play, editing and doing some voice acting that was mostly for the X-Ray and Vav series.

When it is the end of the day they feel some relief.

They went straight to Michael's place after work and the car ride had some silence to allow them to wind down as work has ended.

"I'm glad we will now be able to relax." Gavin says with a stretch with his arms straight out at an upward angle as they walk further into the house.

"Why don't you settle on the couch and I'll get snacks?" Michael suggests heading to the kitchen while Gavin heads to the living room. He puts some chips in a serving bowl before heading to the living room.

Gavin smiles seeing him walk over. "We should watch a movie! I found a good one on Tv!"

"Ok." Michael puts the chips on the coffee table before plopping down onto the couch next to Gavin. "What are we watching?"

"I thought that Labyrinth would be a good choice." Gavin responds.

"Sure." Michael turns to the movie and they watch in silence for a few minutes.

Commercials end up coming up on screen and Michael glances to the other.

Gavin turns meeting his eyes and they share a small smile.

Before Michael even processes what he's doing he moves closer then leans over sealing his lips over Gavins as his eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

As soon as his mind processes what he has done he jumps back.

His heart pounding and his head reeling. "Gav. I'm so sorry I-" he begins but suddenly Gavins lips slam onto his making him blink in surprise before closing his eyes and accepting the kiss.

Their lips move together in a passionate rhythm.

Gavin begins moving Michael backwards until the other is on his back underneath him. He licks the others lips asking for entrance in which Michael happily grants it to him.

Their tongues twine together in a lustful dance leaving them both breathless.

When they pull away it's for air.

They look into each other's half open eyes panting as they try to catch their breaths.

"Micool." Gavin begins as he catches his breath. "Can we...?

Michael nods making Gavin grin.

Suddenly Michael is being swooped up into the others arms and carried off to the bedroom.

He is laid down on his back on the bed, so his head is against the pillows, with Gavin moving over top of him moving deliberately slow enough to get Michaels blood pumping faster.

Gavin seals their lips together again and begins sliding a hand underneath Michaels shirt getting a soft moan. He begins another breathtaking make out session as he begins pushing Michaels shirt up. His hands pausing to grope Michaels chest slightly before continuing. He breaks the kiss to strip the other of his shirt before reconnecting their lips as Michaels shirt ends up on the floor somewhere.

This time as their lips move sweetly together Gavin shift himself between the others legs.

Michael releases a small moan as it just feels so right to be like this as if their bodies were meant to fit together like this.

Like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together to make a picture.

Their picture of love.

Soon Gavin is unzipping and unbuttoning the others pants and tugs them down along with his boxers. He shifts to get them off of Michael then tosses them backwards somewhere not caring where their clothing end up right now.

Michael helps Gavin do this by raising his hips then his legs so his pants can be removed. He brings one of his legs to cross over one of Gavins legs as silent encouragement to keep going.

Gavin growls and thrusts his hips forward grinding hard against Michael as their erections rub against each other causing them to moan.

Michael takes off Gavins shirt and the other moves to allow this. He runs his hands all over the others fuzzy chest getting soft moans from him. He smiles not caring about the blush dusting his cheeks slightly red at this point and his hands skim down the edge of Gavins pants. He tugs on them playfully getting a groan from the golden haired man.

Gavin gives Michael a look of pure lust that has darkened his eyes to appear like a deep emerald color. "You tease." He leans down nipping at Michaels ear before speaking into said ear with his breath ghosting over it making Michael shiver in pleasure. "You're such a little minx. It's so hot."

Michael moans at this and he begins undoing Gavins pants. "Then let's get this show on the road." He purrs making Gavin buck his hips against him with a groan.

"Oh yes we will." Gavin gets up and removes his own pants and boxers.

Michael can't help his eyes skirting down to Gavins erection which causes him to moan as he gets a good look at it. He just wants that inside of him already. "Oh yes Gav." He licks a part of his top lip seductively. "Give it to me." He spreads his legs further. "Lube is in the nightstand." He adds huskily.

Gavin grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer then jumps back onto the other. He settles himself back between the others legs and twists the lubes cap open as he nibbles his neck. "You drive me crazy." He growls with his lips against Michaels neck. He bits down onto a lower part of Michaels neck enough to leave a mark getting a groan of pleasure from the other. He pours some lube onto three of his fingers then closes the bottle before lowering his hand to Michaels entrance. He then pushes a finger in going as far as he can.

Michael moans and shifts as it feels a little strange but oddly good.

Gavin begins moving his finger in and out getting a few more moans from the other. He pulls it out enough to add a second finger before plunging them back inside.

Michaels moans become louder especially when Gavins begins spreading his fingers apart stretching him. His head flops to the side and his half open eyes spot the bottle of lube. He reaches to it and opens it putting a decent amount on his hand before closing it tossing it to the nightstand. He reaches down wrapping his hand around Gavins cock.

Just feeling the others dick and how hard, big and hot it is just makes him want Gavin even more.

He begins pumping the others dick getting moans of pleasure from him as he spreads the lube on his cock.

Gavin adds a third finger and quickly continues to stretch Michael. He wants to finish preparations because he isn't sure how much longer he can hold back.

Though it seems Michael can no longer hold back either.

"Mm. Gavin. More." Michael moans out the final word.

Gavin rips his fingers out and removes Michaels hand from his cock.

Michaels hands are pushed away so he flops them down onto the bed kind of by his head.

Gavin is over top of him with his hands placed on the bed on either side of Michaels head. He rubs the head of his erection against Michaels entrance. "Ready?" He asks staring into his eyes.

"Yes." Michael confirms with a moan and slightly moving closer to Gavins cock.

Gavin thrusts quickly into the other stopping once he's fully inside.

"Ah!" Michaels head is slightly tossed back and his hands grab at whatever part of a pillow he can grab.

Gavin watches the others face. "Tell me when I can move." He asks of the other in which Michael nods.

Michael takes a slightly deep breath and after a few moments he looks lustfully at Gavin with half open eyes. "Move. Please."

Gavin pulls out then slams back in causing Michael tilt his head back with a slightly loud moan. He continues doing this speeding up with every second thrust.

"Oh yes!" Michael bucks his hips as all pain has disappeared now letting him be taken over fully by pleasure and lust. "Faster! Gavin! Fuck me harder!" He brings his arms around Gavins neck as he begs to the other.

Gavin obeys and begins thrusting harder and faster into the other getting louder moans. "Mm. Oh." He moans back as he can no longer hold it in.

Michaels tight and warm heat is making him lose his mind.

Gavin is now slamming so hard into the other that the bed has begun to rock and creak slightly.

Neither really notice that at this point though because they are too lost in their pleasure.

Michael wraps his legs around Gavins hips and in response Gavin goes as hard and as fast as he can.

Their moans and calls of pleasure fill the room along with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed.

"GAVIN!" Michael moans extra loud and tries to clutch Gavins skin as soon as the other hits his sweet spot.

Gavin continuously aims for that spot and the way Michael is grabbing onto him only managed to heighten his pleasure; even though he thought that he was feeling the ultimate pleasure already.

Michael soon feels himself nearing his release. "Ah! Gavin!" He almost yells feeling slightly out of breath as they keep going with their vigorous activity. "Close!"

"Me too." Gavin hunches over speaking breathlessly in Michaels ear. He moves one of his hands down to Michaels cock to begin pumping it. "Cum for me."

Michael screams out Gavins name as he arches his back, tossing his head back and cums into Gavins hand.

Gavin groans loudly and moans Michaels name. "Micool. Oh! Micool." As he cums within the other.

They fall back onto the bed panting heavily as they come down from their orgasmic high.

Once they've caught their breaths for the most part Gavin lifts himself enough to pull out of the other then flops down next to him.

Gavin pulls Michael close as they shift so Michaels head is by Gavins chest. His arm around Michaels torso as best as he can to keep him close as they cuddle with both of them laying on their sides facing each other. He falls asleep rather quickly while Michael is still awake.

Michael stares with almost half open eyes at Gavins chest. He is blown away from the sex that he just had with Gavin.

This has confirmed to Michael that he most defiantly is in love with Gavin. He's known this all along but after what has happened there will never be any doubt in his mind about his feelings.

... However...

Michael knows that this cannot continue. He knows that this will just be a one night stand.

Gavin is happy... With Dan...

So Michael knows that this cannot continue past tonight.

And that thought pains him.

He closes his eyes deciding to enjoy it while he can. He ends up falling asleep feeling rather content in Gavins arms.

The next morning Gavin awakens first and gets up before Michael.

Gavin heads to the living room pausing only to throw on his boxers. He sits there and turns off the Tv.

In the end he heads to start some kind of breakfast.

Michael blinks open his eyes to an empty bed next to him. He sits up but groans as his back and ass are sore. "What did I expect...? For him to stay? This can't continue past last night." He sighs to himself deciding to stay sitting in bed for a bit with his head down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Eventually Michael knows that he has to get up so he gets himself up despite feeling really sore and tired.

He takes a quick shower before he begins getting dressed checking the mirror in the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He feels glad that he's lucky that any marks left can be easily covered up without it seeming suspicious.

Once dressed he heads out and smells something cooking so he goes to the kitchen surprised to find Gavin just finishing breakfast.

Gavin turns noticing Michael. "Hey. I made pancakes." He says. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore." Michael heads over to a spot at the table and sits barely holding back a wince.

"I'm sorry." Gavin settles in another spot at the table. He looks down.

"It's ok." Michael assures him flashing him a smile. "If you want to forget about it then it's ok. You're happy with Dan. I can see that. I won't get in your way."

Gavin looks up searching the others eyes.

They ended up silently eating breakfast then get ready for work and finally on the drive to work.

Gavin heads off to his office while Michael heads to his desk in the achievement hunter office.

He settles down still holding back a wince at sitting and boots up his computer.

"Where's Gavin?" Geoff asks watching Michael.

"Went to his office." Michael responds glancing to Geoff.

Geoff nods and turns back to work.

Michael turns as he begins getting to work.

A little later Michael heads to go get some lunch by first seeing what is in the fridge.

"Michael."

Michael turns and finds himself facing Lindsay. "Hey." He greets.

"Come on. We'll go get lunch somewhere." Lindsay says giving Michael a look that tells him that they need to talk.

"Ok." Michael agrees and follows her out to her car.

Soon they are driving off to somewhere silent at first.

Lindsay finally sighs and speaks. "What happened?"

"Nothing major..." Michael sighs and Lindsay raises an eyebrow at him. "Gavin and me ended up having sex last night." He admits.

Lindsay turns to him as she stops at a red light. "Seriously?"

Michael nods and Lindsay turns back to the road.

"So... What happened... After I mean." She asks.

"He made breakfast and we kind of spoke about it... He apologized when I told him I was sore. I then explained to him that it's all ok and that I want him to be happy... And that's with Dan... After that it was rather silent."

Lindsay sighs again and pulls up into a parking lot at sunrise Cafe.

It's one of her favourite spots ever since it recently opened.

However as she turns off the car she leans back in her seat.

There are a few moments of silence before she speaks.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so." Michael sighs again then rubs his hands down his face. He's glad that he told Lindsay about his feelings for Gavin even if it was to explain to her why he rejected her advances.

They were cool after Michael explained it to her.

It really does help to have someone who knows and that he can talk to.

Lindsay reaches for the door handle. "Well... I am going to be very upset with him if he pushes you away or anything."

"Maybe him pushing me away will be a good thing." Michael slightly mumbles.

Lindsay's hand freezes on the door handle. She whips her head to look to the red head. "What!? Michael!"

Michael turns to look to her. "Lindsay... He's happy with Dan. Not me. Maybe if he pushes me away I might not end up doing something stupid again. I don't want to ruin his happiness."

Lindsay stares at him for a bit then finally lets out a heavy sigh. "I just hope that you'll be alright." She then gets out of the car.

"Me too..." Michael says quietly to himself before also getting out of the car.

They finally head into the cafe to get something to eat.

Elsewhere...

Gavin is sitting in his office staring at the computer screen that hasn't even been turned on yet. He eventually sighs and reaches to turn it on when his phone goes off. He checks it and sees a text from Dan.

 _Hey. How about we hang at my place tonight?_

Gavin agrees after a few moments then puts his phone down. He places his elbows on the desk and buries his face into his hands with a sigh. "What does this make me and Micool?" He wonders to himself. He sits there for a moment before sliding his hands down his face till they hit the desk.

A knock comes a few minutes later and he turns to it spotting Geoff.

"Hey. Was just doing a few things here. I should be able to join a lets play... Are we doing one right now?" Gavin asks in uncertainty.

"No." Geoff shakes his head. "Just thought I'd come say hi. It feels like forever since you've been home."

"Well after tonight I should be able to relax back there again instead of at someone else's house." Gavin tells him.

Geoff nods. "Well you do what you got to. You seem rather popular recently."

"Well Dan moved here to be with me though I don't think we are ready to move in together. And last night I was hanging with Micool."

Geoff nods again. "Well. We will probably do a things to do. You and me. A little later."

"That sounds top." Gavin agrees and Geoff leaves with that. He looks down once the other is gone. "I'm not sure what to do... But... But I... I don't want to lose my little Micool..." He turns away from the door looking down at his lap. "Maybe I should just pretend that nothing happened... It's for the best... Right...?"

After eventually doing some work Gavin heads off with Geoff to film a things to do.

Michael seemed to be mostly busy elsewhere in the building so he and Gavin didn't really run into each other all that much.

Gavin shuts off his computer in the achievement hunter office then he glances to beside him but Michaels already gone. His phone vibrates and he checks it seeing that it's Dan saying that he's there. He gathers his stuff even though he contemplates calling it off tonight. "Maybe talking to him will help..." He whispers under his breath as he heads out to Dans car.

Once inside he puts his seat belt on after closing the door and Dan begins driving.

After a little bit Dan speaks up.

"Whats with you babe?"

Gavin turns to see Dan glance to him before turning back to the road. "Wot?"

"You're really silent." Dan says as he stops at a red light. "Usually you'll be talking about everything that happened at work."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just thinking." Gavin turns to look out his window. "I think I might have messed up a friendship that was important to me." He admits.

"Lay it on me love." Dan says as he continues driving.

Gavin sighs. "Well... Right now I don't want to go into detail... But... I did something that was probably stupid... However... Even though he told me it was ok... We didn't speak after that at all... And today... He was always busy somewhere else it seemed... I don't know if it was to avoid me or if he really was just busy." He closes his eyes wanting to sigh again. "I just don't want to lose my little Micool." He finishes.

"Surely whatever it was you can talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel about it." Dan tells him. "Tell him that you don't want to lose him just because you may have done something that might have ruined the friendship. Surely he'll understand if he's a good friend."

"Thanks Dan." Gavin can't help a small smile that tugs on his lips.

"I can make you forget about what happened for a little bit." Dan offers licking his lips.

Gavin frowns at the other as they pull up in Dans driveway. "No. Not tonight."

Dan looks disappointed. "Alright." He reluctantly agrees.

The two head on inside and Gavin hopes that maybe him and Michael can still be ok with each other.

Plus with Michael and what happened on his mind he doesn't want to accidentally moan Michaels name if he did it with Dan tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The next day Gavin approaches Michael in the achievement hunter office as it currently is just Gavin, Michael, Ray and Jack.

"Micool." Gavin says and the other turns to him. "I need to talk to you."

Michael puts his headphones on his desk then turns his attention to the other. He crosses his arms over his chest trying to seem causal. "What is it?"

"Can you come with me?" Gavin asks.

Michael gets up and follows Gavin to the others office.

Once they are in there Gavin closes the door only to stand there looking at it with a hand on the door knob.

"Micool..."

"Yes Gavin?" Michael tilts his head.

Gavin brings his arm to his side releasing the door handle. He then turns enough to turn his head to look to Michael as his side faces the other. "I wanted to talk... About what happened..."

Michael gets tense but tries to hide it with a shrug. "I told you it's ok."

Gavin turns to fully face him. "Listen..." He rubs the back of his neck. "I... I just want to keep our friendship. Like how we had it before... That... happened..." He begins. "Please don't let our friendship be ruined because of a stupid mistake."

Michael barely holds back a wince and flashes a quick smile at Gavin. "Hey come on. I told you it was ok."

"Really?" Gavin takes a step towards him. "Is it really just ok?"

Michael nods and Gavin seems relieved.

"Oh thank you Micool!" He hugs the red head. "I'm so glad that our friendship wasn't ruined." He releases him then happily leaves the office to head back to the achievement hunter office.

Michael stays in Gavins office and looks down. "Was it really... Just... A mistake...?" He wonders to himself then leaves the office with a deep breath carrying his head high. He pulls out his phone and stares at it for a few moments before putting it away again. He doesn't want to text anyone at the moment. He'll do his best to still be the best friend that Gavin knew and he won't show his weakness.

Things went smoothly... Then a week went by...

Michael is finding that it is getting hard to be like how he used to be when around Gavin. He is reminded that Dan makes Gavin happy while what he and Gavin did was seen as 'a stupid mistake' every time he so much as looks at the other. He isn't sure how much more he can handle until he cracks.

Then... Everything came crashing down too soon for him...

He was playing some solo Minecraft when his phone goes off. He leaves his character in the home he built and checks his phone.

A text from Gavin.

He opens his phone wondering what it could be.

It's Friday evening and Gavin went with Dan out of town from today until the Friday coming up.

He reads the text and almost drops his phone.

 _This is awesome. Michael! Dan and I have been discussing living together! He might be close to proposal!_

Michael stares at the text for a few minutes before forcing his hands to move to reply.

 _That's great. I'm happy that you're happy. I'm heading to bed. It's getting late and I'm exhausted._

After sending that he contemplates whether to wait for a reply or not. Only to blink when a reply comes back.

 _Yeah. Being with him forever would be great. Ok goodnight Michael._

Michael throws his phone across the couch meaning to throw it across the room.

His phone hits the arm rest then falls face down onto the couch cushion.

Minecraft forgotten he curls up burying his face into his knees as his arms are around his bent legs that are pressed to his chest.

Gavin should have just gone ahead and said that there is no one else he could think of to spend his life with.

Surely it would have made it easier on him.

Michael stays there for a bit then shuts everything off before heading to bed not even bothering to even touch his phone again. He lays there curled up under the blankets and can no longer hold back as sobs wrack through his body. He lays there crying until he cries himself to sleep.

...

"So..." Gavin thinks over everything they discussed. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"If it is meant to be." Dan assures him with a smile. "Your happiness is enough for me so don't fret."

Gavin turns to him staring into his eyes. "You're not lying right?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Dan asks raising an eyebrow.

Gavin smiles. "You wouldn't."

Dan grins in return.

...…...

Throughout the weekend Michael stayed at his place through most of it until on Sunday he decided on something.

He begins putting some stuff into a bag then heads to the living room where his cell lays. He had only touched it once on Saturday but saw no new texts so he left it alone again. He picks it up and goes to Lindsay's contact only to type a message.

 _I don't know how much more I can handle right now. Gavins going to be with Dan probably for forever at this point. He said he and Dan had been talking of moving in and thinks it might be close to proposal. I need some time off. I'll be heading out today. Just give me some time._

He sends the text then texts Geoff that he's taking time off because he feels too stressed though he isn't sure Geoff will believe him. He stuffs his phone into his pocket then gathers his stuff and leaves his place locking his home behind himself. He heads off walking since the car is hidden in the garage and it'll be easier to just walk to where he is going.

It takes him a little bit but he finally reaches the area he needs to be in.

He pauses and looks to the forest glancing around but sees no signs of life right away. He continues along his way after that since its not much farther. He walks up to a home and raises a hand knocking on the door.

It opens not long after the knocks and his eyes meet with another persons eyes.

"What an unexpected surprise." The other says as if in greeting to Michael.

"Can I stay with you? I need to be away for a bit." Michael says.

There is a pause then a sigh of giving in. "Alright. But don't make yourself a nuisance."

Michael enters the home. "You know I try not to." He assures the other as the door is closed behind him.

Friday rolls around and Gavin is getting a ride from Dan to work.

Once they arrive Dan places a hand over Gavins getting his attention.

"Good luck." Dan says with a genuine smile.

Gavin smiles back. "Thanks." He gathers his stuff then heads into the building jogging with a big grin on his face. He arrives and finds that everyone but Michael and Geoff are here. He looks and feels disappointed then settles at his desk even though he keeps glancing to the door.

When it eventually opens Gavin turns hopeful but seems disappointed to see Geoff.

Ray turns to the older man as he heads towards his desk. "No Michael again?" He asks.

Geoff stops just behind Gavin and nods. "Yeah. No Michael today. Again."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Ray asks as Gavin listens intently.

"Honestly I don't know." Geoff then finishes heading to his desk and sits down.

Gavin looks down to the keyboard on his desk wondering what is going on. He takes out his phone and tries texting Michael.

 _Hey. Did you leave the country for a bit?_

He waits half an hour but doesn't receive anything so he tries another text.

 _Do you mind if I ask where you went? I wanted to talk to you. It's really important._

He waits another half an hour but still nothing. He tries to rationalize that maybe Michael is just busy and waits for another hour before checking his phone.

No response.

He sighs softly to himself placing his elbow on his desk and the bottom of his chin onto his hand. He wonders just what Michael is doing. He couldn't be more happier for work to end. He heads out taking the bus to Michaels place having to walk five minutes since that's how far the nearest bus stop is. He arrives and heads to the front door. He knocks but no answer. He is about to ring the doorbell but glances down noticing the fact that it appears Michael has not touched his mail in at least days. He looks up to the house yet sees no movement or lights on. "Where are you?" He wonders to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

He heads to Dans place to try to decide what to do.

Dan had given him the spare key as a gift and is always welcome as Dan put it.

Gavin paces in the living room with a hand against his chin so his finger tips brush his bottom lip on some fingers with the rest brushing against his top lip. He hasn't had any reply whatsoever from Michael and it truly worries him. He just hopes that the other is ok but now he needs to figure out what to do. He finally stops after a bit and lowers his hand quickly to grab his cellphone. He brings it up and dials one number before bringing the phone to his ear waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Ray." Gavin says glad that he other answered. "There is something important we need to talk about."

"Oh?" Ray asks sounding intrigued.

"Can I start by asking where Micool went? Just before we get started."

"We don't know." Ray admits. "He didn't go back because his mother hasn't seen him. He isn't at his place. Eventually we ran out of places to check. He won't answer anyone so we have no idea where he has gone."

"Oh I see." Gavins shoulder slump. "Well alright Ray. Please keep this between us for now."

"Vav. Is everything alright?" Ray asks a little worried.

"Not really." Gavin admits. "Something happened between me and Michael and now I'm trying to fix it."

"What happened dude?" Ray asks as he now seems to have forgotten that the world exists as he just focuses on listening to Gavin.

Gavin sighs. "Well... I messed up..." He begins rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. "I mean... We were just hanging out and well it sort of happened."

"Did you two really make Mavin real?" Ray asks seemingly feigning surprise. "I was certain I saw a connection there."

"Um kind of." Gavin says. "It wasn't planned or anything it just sort of happened. We tried talking about it the next morning but eventually it got pushed aside as it'll be a one night stand because of my relationship with Dan." He explains as his hand drops to his side from the back of his neck. "Our friendship seemed to turn to where it was almost like he was avoiding me... I eventually asked him about it but he pushed it away as that he's fine as he told me the morning after what happened. I ended up believing him. I was so happy that he said that our friendship was not ruined... The subject of what happened was pushed from my mind for a bit as I became distracted. Maybe I said some wrong things or he interpreted them wrong... I think I probably said a few wrong things because that sounds like me and my mind sometimes not thinking these things through or at all before speaking. But I talked to Michael and after a text about Dan asking me to live with him... I haven't heard from him since. I had been waiting to talk to him face to face... But he wasn't there. And he won't answer his phone. I've tried calling and texting in the time before I called you."

"Dude that is so not cool." Ray says and Gavin can only imagine his eyes flickering to the phone with slight anger. He and Lindsay are the ones that know of Michaels crush on Gavin. He found out after his own announcement with Ryan that they are together when Michael approached him to ask for help with starting a homosexual relationship.

Lindsay and Ray found out that they both knew about it when they took him away to talk when Michael seemed a little down in which Michael vent to them... Thus it kind of just came out in greater detail than before.

Ray knows, while Gavin doesn't know, that the whole thing probably ended up with Michael having a broken heart.

"I know. I already feel like shit for it. I should have taken how he truly felt about it all into account. I should have done something more about it... I should have thought before I spoke. You have no idea how much guilt I felt when it dawned upon me. I was a big dumb stupid idiot." Gavin says with sincerity then shakes his head to get back on track. "Anyways. I want to try to amend things. I have to talk to him."

There is a moments pause as if Ray might be wondering just how serious Gavin is.

Gavin can assure him though that he is most definitely serious. He for now waits for Ray to decide for himself.

Ray finally responds. "You better not fuck this up Gavin."

"Thank you." Gavin says relieved.

"I can do what I can but I don't know where Michael is." Ray informs him.

"Maybe we'll be able to find him." Gavin says with hope.

"Try talking to Lindsay." Ray suggests.

Gavin nods. "Ok yeah I will. Thanks."

The two hang up and Gavin heads off to Lindsay's place in hope that Michael has been secretly hiding out there.

He arrives and stands on the front step. He takes a moment before knocking on Lindsay's door. He waits then the door begins to open in which his heart begins to pick up in pace a little.

Lindsay stands there and looks to Gavin before her eyes narrow. She turns trying to close the door before storming away but Gavin catches the door.

"Lindsay!" Gavin rushes after her and finds her on her black couch in her living room.

She has her arms crossed over her chest and she looks to him with a hard glare. "What are you doing here?" She demands sharply.

"I'm looking for Micool." Gavin explains.

"For what? So you can hurt him some more?!" Lindsay growls.

"No." Gavin shakes his head then focuses back on Lindsay. "Because I was big dumb stupid idiot." He begins. "And I want to make things right."

"How am I sure you're not lying to me?" Lindsay questions. She's obviously still angry but she doesn't seem as angry as before.

"I don't know what I can do to prove that to you." Gavin begins. "But what I can say is that I am not lying. Whether you will take my word for it or not is up to you. I just hope that you believe me and give me a chance to prove myself to not only you but Micool as well. Please let me talk to him."

Lindsay pauses for a few moments then sighs softly almost as if her anger has gone down some again. "It doesn't matter if I believe you or not." She says glancing to her lap as she lets her arms fall to said lap. "I don't know where he is."

Gavin slumps upon hearing this. "You too?"

Lindsay nods. "He never told me where he was going or anything. I can only assume that he wants time alone for a bit. Away from Rooster teeth and he doesn't want us just going after him to bother him about it."

Gavin sighs. "Even if that is the case... That he wants to be away from everyone for a bit... I won't give up. I have to find him and talk to him. I have to set things right." He turns to the direction the door is in. "Thanks Lindsay. For at least trying to help." He then leaves the home and he can feel Lindsay watching him until he is out of her sight. He stuffs his hands into his pants pockets then he glances up to the sky. "Where are you Micool?" He says to no one before looking straight ahead and he begins walking. He wanders around the city but finds no sign of the other anywhere.

Eventually he has to go back home for the night.

Geoff turns to him as he enters. "Find anything?"

"No." Gavin sighs heavily and plops down onto the couch. "It almost seems like he just vanished." He closes his eyes with another sigh. "But I won't give up. It's important that I find him."

Geoff tilts his head and listens as Gavin continues.

"I mean. I have to set things right. I might have messed up big time and I feel like shit for it." He explains and opens his eyes to half way staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to lose him."

"It's good that whatever happened you want to make sure to set things right." Geoff says. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Long version or short?" Gavin asks then rubs a hand along his face before dropping it to his lap.

"Whichever one you're more comfortable with." Geoff says.

"I made mistakes and I think I was unintentionally a jerk." Gavin sighs heavily. "And as I have said before to Lindsay and Ray I was a big dumb stupid idiot."

"I'll do what I can to help." Geoff says. "Though right now it doesn't sound like we are going to find him."

Gavin wants to sigh once more but holds back on it. "Thank you." He closes his eyes again.

The next day...

Gavin is pacing in the achievement hunter office trying to think of where Michael could have gone.

The others are currently working.

Gavin thinks as hard as he can with a hand on his chin.

 _'_ _I can only assume that he wants time alone for a bit. Away from Rooster teeth and he doesn't want us just going after him to bother him about it.'_

 _'_ _Though right now it doesn't sound like we are going to find him.'_

As the words that Lindsay and Geoff said to him ring in his head a realization dawns on him and he stops pacing his hand falling slowly to his side.

"That's it!" He exclaims loudly causing a few of the others to jump but they all turn to him. "I think I know where Micool went!" He turns to them as best as he can.

Geoff is immediately on his feet. "Where?"

"There is a place where it would make it hard to find him. In the past he showed me the general direction to go." Gavin explains.

"Well let's go." Geoff nods.

"I'm coming too!" Ray says jumping to his feet.

The others make sounds of agreement.

"Then let's go! We can drive as far as we can but we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"Where to?" Geoff asks.

"The forest just outside of town to the west." Gavin instructs.

"I've been there before. Let's go." Geoff nods.

They hurry dashing off and pile into Geoffs car.

Soon they are off on their way.

Gavin looks out the window as he is sitting in the passenger seat. He hopes that he is right that Michael is there. He blinks as he hardly notices the car ride go on until they reach the forest in which Geoff pulls over to the side of the road.

Everyone gets out and Geoff locks the car.

"Lead the way Gavin." Geoff says and Gavin nods.

They head into the forest with Gavin in the lead.

They start by going along the trail that is marked by dirt.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Ray asks after they have been waking for a little bit.

"It's a possibility." Geoff says.

"Hey!"

The others stop and turn seeing that Gavin is standing behind a bush that is at his feet going up to almost his knees just off the path. They had gotten a little distracted and didn't see Gavin turn.

"It's this way!" Gavin says and turns to continue.

The others go after him to follow as they walk through the bushes and around trees.

"Oh and she has a bit of a sharp tongue apparently. Just a heads up." Gavin says glancing back before looking back to where they are going.

They emerge out of the bushes and into an open area hidden deep in the woods.

There is a large tree that has been made into a home even if it is rather small compared to even apartments.

"Wow." Geoff gasps. "I never knew a place like this existed at all." He scans the place still in amazement.

"It's not public knowledge." Gavin says.

"Oh look. A group has come." A slightly older ladies voice says. She sounds to be about Geoffs age.

The achievement hunters turn to her.

She is wearing a red cloak, a black zipped up vest, mahogany pants and black boots that almost reach her knees. Her hair is a dark brown color and is pulled back into a ponytail with a hair elastic that has a grey moon the size of a flower you would see on a hair elastic. Her sapphire eyes do not really look welcoming as if she is hiding herself away with a stone cold exterior.

"We came here looking for Micool." Gavin says.

"I know a Michael but I cannot say for sure that it is who you're looking for." The woman says watching them. "Is that all that you wanted?"

"Is he here?" Geoff asks taking a step forward.

"I still cannot say for sure it is who you are looking for." The woman says. "So what are you still doing here!?"

"But there is a chance Esmerelda." Gavin says. "Please. Is Micool here? Or at least a Micool? If so then we can see if it is him or not."

"Why don't you leave and figure out something better to do?" Esmerelda turns away slightly with a slight huff.

"Why do you keep snapping at us?" Ray asks. "We came here for our friend."

"I dislike humanity. It is the reason I stay here." Esmerelda flickers her eyes to them. "Almost all of humanity is something I hate."

"Esmerelda." Gavin steps forward. "Please let us talk to Micool if he's here."

Esmeralda sighs. "Why don't you just go home." She says in a commanding tone rather than one of asking. She turns away to face her tree home. "I don't like to give answers to just any of the humanity."

"Please." Ray begins but is interrupted.

"Are you still here!?" Esmeralda snaps at them.

"Please. If Michael is here tell him that we miss him and that we hope he will return soon." Geoff says then ushers the others away as it becomes obvious that they won't get anything.

Esmeralda watches them go with a slight glare then turns away heading into her home closing the door. She turns to Michael.

Michael is sitting on the ground his back against the wall not far from the door loosely curled up with his knees up. He's looking down. He had dashed in here when he heard the others approaching.

"How long do you think you can keep running from this?" Esmeralda asks him as she watches him with a slightly softer look than the one she gave the others.

"For as long as I can or need to." Michael says almost sighing.

"I can do a lot of things Michael." Esmeralda says closing her eyes only for a moment. "But what I can't do is fix a broken heart." She tells him as she opens her eyes half way to look to him. "You'll have to face this eventually. You know that right?"

Michael nods softly. "I just..." He lowers his head to his arms around his knees so the bottom half of his face is covered but he makes sure he can still speak clearly. "I just don't want to ruin Gavins happiness. He's happy with Dan."

"You should talk to them. They are your friends." Esmeralda points out.

Michael shakes his head. "If I say anything I'm going to ruin Gavins happiness. I just know it. I'm sure by now they are probably engaged. I shouldn't say anything about this."

Esmeralda sighs softly. "I am just letting you know what you should probably do." She says then heads over to her working table to make a few healing potions.

Michael lowers his head to fully bury it in his arms. He wonders how long he can run from this... How long should he run away from it...?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

"Geoff!" Gavin protests.

"We aren't going to get anything out of her." Geoff says. "We need to return to Rooster teeth and wait for now. Even if he is there with Esmeralda there isn't anything we can do as of right now."

Gavin looks away.

"We're worried too." Geoff puts a hand on Gavins shoulder. "But maybe it is best to give him space." He leads the way as they head back to go to the car.

Gavin lingers back a few moments and looks back the way they had come from. "Please come home soon Micool." He says then turns and follows the others.

... It's been a week...

Gavin can hardly pay attention to work as he keeps watching for any signs of Michaels return. He always stops at Michaels house to check like Ray did when Michael suddenly left before but just like how it was for Ray Michael still hasn't been home.

It's making Gavin impatient and worried.

Then as the day is halfway done the door to the Achievement hunter office is opened and Michael walks in not really looking at the others.

"Micool!" Gavin flings himself onto the other with happy tears running down his face.

Michael looks a little surprised to the other and the rest of the Achievement hunters come over to them.

"Where have you been?" Geoff asks.

"With Esmeralda." Michael admits.

"I'm just glad you're back. Now. Come. There's something important I need to talk to you about." Gavin then drags Michael off to his office.

Geoff and Ray give knowing smiles in which Jack and Ryan turn to them.

"What?" Jack asks.

"Things apparently were a little rocky and Gavin wants to fix it." Geoff explains in which the other two nod in understanding.

Ryan goes over and wraps his arms around Ray pulling him close.

Ray relaxes into his embrace happily and his eyes flutter shut as he feels comfortable and safe in Ryans warm arms.

As usual.

In Gavins office...

Gavin closes the door behind them then turns to Michael as he releases him.

Michael is looking down and away waiting for Gavin to say something.

"Micool." Gavin begins. "I know I messed it up. As I said to Geoff, Lindsay and Ray I was a big dumb stupid idiot."

Michaels eyes flicker to Gavin as he listens.

"I even talked to Dan." Gavin continues. "There is only one reason I would not start a life with Dan." He moves a step closer. "You."

Michael looks up fully to Gavin in surprise.

"A life with Dan would be great. But a life with you would be perfect." Gavin informs him bringing his hands between his own and raising them to chest level. "I was going to text you that but I really wanted to tell you that in person."

"But that text... What?" Michael asks still in surprise.

"Well..." Gavin begins the story of what happened.

Flashback:

Gavin and Dan have returned to the hotel they're staying at while out of town.

Dan slipped into the bathroom for a minute while Gavin is sitting on the bed.

Gavin did have a little of a happy high when he and Dan spoke of living together so he had texted the person that was on his mind.

Michael.

But now that they are back at the hotel where they can relax his happy high is gone.

Now replaced with the thoughts that have been bugging him and the reason that he got Dan to take him out of town.

Dan comes over with a stretch. "Well now we can relax." He hums happily. He goes over and places a gentle kiss on Gavins lips.

At that point Gavin has made up his mind. As soon as the kiss was done he knew the answer to the problem that had been raging in his head.

"Dan. We need to talk." Gavin says looking at the other.

"Sure love." Dan sits down next to him. "What's up?" He watches Gavins face as best as he can.

Gavin takes a deep breath knowing that he has to do this. "Dan... There's something you should know... Don't get me wrong you are a great guy... But... I well love Micool more..."

Dan blinks then smiles as Gavin hesitantly looks to him. "I know."

Gavin turns his head fully to him with a blink of surprise. "Wot?!"

"I saw it when you two were together. A special bond that was even stronger than ours. I knew that if you ever found out I wouldn't have a chance. But I didn't say anything because it's your decision." Dan explains. "I promised myself something on the day that I knew I could lose you to him. Gav. The promise is to you. I'm your best friend before I'm your boyfriend."

Gavin smiles.

"And if you want to peruse Michael then that's ok." Dan pats him on the shoulder. "I'll be there to help you get him. You're still my best friend."

Gavin hugs the other. "Thank you! I just hope that I can get him."

"I'm sure you can." Dan assures him hugging him back.

"But... After that night that was off of instinct... I think I messed it up... If it doesn't work I'll come back to you." Gavin informs him.

"I will do my best to help you with this." Dan assures him as if ignoring the comment about Gavin coming back to him if he couldn't get Michael.

End of flashback.

"And he gave me advice on wot to do. Mainly talking to you about everything." Gavin says. "I got back but you were gone. I tried looking for you but you couldn't be found. I then ended up remembering you showed me the direction to take to Esmeralda that one day. Since I was at work when it came to me the others wanted to come. We went there but Esmeralda didn't really give us anything. So Geoff had us go back. Now that you're here though I can finally tell you all of this."

Michael is speechless. He has no idea what to say to something like that. "Gav... I..." He seems to trip over his own words as he tries to speak.

"I love you Micool."

Michael decides to speak through actions instead of words. He surges forward slamming their lips together wrapping his arms around Gavins neck.

Gavin is a little surprised at first then he begins kissing back with his arms going around the others waist.

If their eyes were open they would be locked together.

They stand there kissing for a while longer before breaking for air and they open their eyes half way to look to each other.

"I love you too Gav." Michael says after catching his breath a bit.

Gavin grins and places a gentle kiss quick kiss to the others lips. "I'm so glad. I am so sorry about what I did before that ended up hurting you."

"It's ok." Michael nuzzles Gavins chest gently. "You fixed it."

Gavin feels relief and holds Michael close. "Thank you. For coming home so I could tell all of that to you."

"I'm glad I came back." Michael admits happily.

They stay there for a bit before they pull apart in which Gavin holds the others hand.

Michael accepts this by intertwining their fingers.

The two head back to the office where the other achievement hunters explode in happiness upon seeing that they're holding hands. They surround the two excited about Mavin becoming real.

Lindsay, who had eavesdropped on Michael and Gavin, stands in the doorway watching the group as she leans against the doorframe. She smiles then turns and heads off. "You have proved yourself." She says to herself feeling content about how things went.

A year later...

It's been a year since Michael and Gavin got together.

When it was announced the fans, especially the Mavin fans, went nuts like they did when Raywood was confirmed.

They didn't get as many homophobic fans sharing their thoughts because Raywood being confirmed seemed to have pretty much gotten rid of those fans.

Michael and Gavin are happy together and only nine months ago Raywood became engaged.

Ryan had taken Ray out on his friends yacht in which he proposed on a clear night with a beautiful full moon out in the ocean.

It is defiantly a romantic tale for engagement.

Gavin has also been thinking about becoming engaged to Michael. He's been talking with Ryan and Geoff for ideas while Ray would usually keep Michael away from them when they discussed that.

Even Jack threw in a few ideas.

Gavin ended up deciding how he was going to do it. He was going to take Michael to Jasper Canada because it's supposed to be beautiful weather in the mountains this time of year.

Their trip is only a week away and they'd be gone for about two weeks.

"Micool I have planned a trip to Jasper Canada. Just the two of us." Gavin informs Michael in which he turns to him.

"Ok." Michael agrees. "I haven't been there before."

"Neither have I." Gavin admits.

When they went they had so much fun.

It is the day of their trip that Gavin hopes to make even more special.

They stop on the way to the hot springs to wade in a disappearing lake.

Michael glances around as they are so deep out in the water yet the water is only to their knees. "This is so cool!" He kicks a part of the water splashing it.

Gavin smiles and wraps his arms around Michael's waist from behind pulling him close. "Yes it is." He says in agreement.

Michael leans against Gavin extremely happy and he closes his eyes feeling as if this moment couldn't be any more wonderful.

After a little bit more of hanging out in the water the two head back to land since they still have somewhere to go.

Michael wanted to be in the water a little longer so Gavin took this chance.

Gavin hurries to get everything set up while Michael was distracted.

When Michael came out of the water he spotted a camera set up but brushed it off as someone looking for the perfect shot.

He turns and once he is in view of the camera Gavin approaches causing him to pause. "Gav?" He tilts his head.

"Micool." Gavin reaches down taking Michael's hands into his own. "You are my life. My everything." He begins as he has their hands by about chest level while they watch each others eyes. He is counting down the countdown he placed on the camera to time it perfectly. He tries to focus on that and to let his lips be able to speak words that seem to be working. He has to push down the nervousness after all. "I want to keep you forever at my side. I swear whenever I am with you I can hear our heart song and it is one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard in my entire life." With the beautiful mountain and lake background he lowers himself onto one knee as Michael watches him. "So Michael." He releases the others hands to pull out a small navy blue velvet box. He holds it up for Michael to see. "So… Will…. You…." He opens the box causing Michael to gasp and slightly raise his hands to his mouth in surprise. "Marry me?"

The ring is white gold with a beautiful clear jewel on top.

Michael finds himself at a loss for words so with happiness tears blurring his sight he nods making Gavin smile really wide.

Gavin stands and takes the ring sliding it on Michael's finger.

Michael responds by kissing Gavin who happily returns it as the people who had paused to watch cheer.

And the two are happy forever together.

The end.

AN:

Written on my phone. So hopefully I caught any mistakes.

I hope you enjoyed this story that has been stuck with me just bugging me to write it.

Sunrise café was a place I went with my friends back in high school. It has recently been changing hands and thus changing names a lot but I can still remember eating good food there when I was in high school. Also the wading in the disappearing lake before going to the hot springs was inspired by the fact that when me and mom went to Jasper we went to see how far we could go in the disappearing lake before we had to turn around to go back to the car to go to the hot springs. It was actually really fun because we got so far out that we could even watch a train pass by a little on the land on the other side of the lake. XD

So anyways... Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Kitkat.


End file.
